


Kiss Me Merry Christmas

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Girl Direction, Girls Kissing, Light Pining, Mistletoe, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: Harry just wants to come home from work and make Christmas decorations with her roommate and best friend, Louis-- who she may or may not be in love with.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61
Collections: Secret Santa Ficlets and Drabbles





	Kiss Me Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haloeverlasting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloeverlasting/gifts).



> Here's hoping this makes you smile.

It had been a long time since Harry had trusted someone--really trusted them, not just outwardly saying “I trust you” while inwardly keeping her options open. Ever since Louis Tomlinson had walked into her life, that had changed. She knew immediately that she had found someone special, but she’d had no idea just how much Louis would impact her life. How much she would matter. 

“Hey, Haz,” Louis greets with a smile as Harry walks in the door to their flat. She’s on the sofa, with a bowl of popcorn in her lap, needle and thread set up on the coffee table, ready for Harry to join her in creating decorations for their tree. 

“You didn’t start without me,” Harry observes as she hangs up her coat. 

“Of course, I didn’t,” Louis scoffs at the mere idea, shoving some popcorn into her mouth. “I know how much you love doing all this Christmas stuff. I wouldn’t dare leave you out of it.”

It’s such a small thing but it makes her heart expand, knowing how well Louis knows her. 

“Let me change out of my work clothes and I’ll be right back,” Harry says, ruffling Louis’ hair on her way past to her bedroom. Louis doesn’t react, continuing to munch on the popcorn while she watches a Christmas film on Netflix. “Don’t eat all of our decorations!”

“I’ll do as I like,” Louis yells back, probably grabbing another handful of popcorn just to emphasize her point even though Harry isn’t there to see it.

Harry rolls her eyes, still smiling as she unbuttons her blouse, replacing her work clothes with loose joggers, a jumper, and some thick socks. She walks back into the living room feeling a peaceful contentment settle over her. She’s _home_ and her favorite person in the world is here with her, waiting for her. Maybe not in the way she longs for, but she’ll take what she can get.

“You ready to start threading?” Louis asks, putting the half-empty popcorn bowl on the table while Harry sits down beside her. 

“I’m ready,” Harry confirms happily, tucking her toes under Louis’ thigh. “Is there going to be enough popcorn to actually make a garland with?”

“Shut up, we can always make more,” Louis says, lazily slapping Harry’s calf. “We switching to Spotify or leaving on the movie?”

“Spotify, please.” Harry leans up to get her needle --thankfully already threaded-- and a handful of popcorn that she tucks into the folds of her jumper. “I want to hear about your day.”

“Was just a day,” Louis shrugs, turning off the tv and putting on Harry’s favorite Christmas playlist on Spotify. “I served coffee and pastries and then I came home. Popped some popcorn, threaded some needles, _ate_ some popcorn. And then you came home and my day got infinitely better.”

Harry grins, wiggling her toes under Louis’ leg. “Aww, you’re such a sap.”

“Only for you, my love,” Louis says, laying her head back on the couch to gaze at Harry sweetly. Harry loves hearing her say things like that even if it hurts just a little knowing that they aren’t actually like that. 

“Thanks for this, Lou,” Harry says quietly, giving Louis the same soft look she’s receiving. “I really needed this.”

“I know, love,” Louis answers, placing a warm hand on Harry’s knee for a moment, “You know what?” She says, standing up and leaving Harry’s toes cold, but she pulls the afghan off the back of the sofa instinctively and covers Harry’s feet before she can complain. “I’m going to go make more popcorn.”

“Okay.”

Harry watches her go and she feels so thankful that she gets moments like this. She may not have a girlfriend or spouse and even if Louis never loves her back the same way, she knows that Louis will always be a part of her life. The best part. 

She’s about to turn her attention back to the popcorn in her lap when something catches her eye and has her setting the needle on the coffee table and dumping the popcorn back into the bowl as he rises and walks across the room. 

There, just above the entrance to the kitchen, is a sprig of mistletoe. There’s no reason for it to be there. They aren’t planning to throw any parties or anything. So… why is there mistletoe hanging up in their flat?

Harry’s heart feels like it’s on a rollercoaster, freefalling into the next curve on a track that’s leading into the unknown. She thinks she ready to see where it goes.

“Louis?” She calls out. 

“What?” Louis calls back, too busy setting the microwave timer to turn around.

“Can you come here please?” 

“Yep. Just a sec,” she hits start and turns around, taking a step towards Harry before pausing. She sees where Harry is, what she’s standing under, and she seems uncertain as she moves to close the distance between them. 

“Hi,” she says softly as they stand toe-to-toe under the mistletoe.

“Hey,” Harry answers in a whisper. She awkwardly raises a hand, pointing up to the ceiling, to the thing they both know is there. “We have mistletoe.”

“Yeah.”

“We’re under the mistletoe.”

“We are.”

“I think that means we’re supposed to kiss.”

Louis smiles shyly, reaching out and tentatively placing her hands on Harry's hips. “Then what are you waiting for?”

Harry reaches out too, raising a hand to cradle Louis’ cheek, slowly pulling her closer. This is a big step. But she trusts Louis and she knows that no matter what happens, she’ll never break Harry’s heart. So, Harry stops waiting. 

It’s the greatest gift she’ll ever receive. 

It’s her last first kiss. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! If you liked this, here is a [fic post](https://fallinglikethis.tumblr.com/post/189908438704/kiss-me-merry-christmas-by-fallinglikethis) you can reblog to share it. Either way, thank you!


End file.
